Chalkboard
The Chalkboard is an activity in JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) and JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) designed to teach listening comprehension. Description Hopsalot will read a sentence out loud, and the player has to recreate the sentence by clicking on the correct pictures. Click on the speaker to hear what Hopsalot said again. In the 1994 version, there are always five columns with five pictures, for a total of 25 pictures. In the 1998 version, the amount of columns depends on the difficulty level. It also contains a mode in which players may create their own sentences. List of sentence parts '1994 version' Column One *Mom, Dad, My teacher, My sister, My brother Column Two *stepped on, hugged, smiled at, played with, tickled Column Three *a hairy, a weird (misspelled as "wierd"), an ugly, a goofy, a smelly Column Four *monster, sheep, dog, duck, pig Column Five *in the classroom., in an airplane., at the beach., in the bathtub., in a tree. '1998 version' Column One *My Mom, My Dad, My friend, The king, The queen Column Two *ran after, tickled, played with, smiled at, hugged Column Three *a scared, a smelly, a shaggy, a sad, an angry Column Four *monster, elephant, clown, prince, dog Column Five *in the classroom., at the circus., in a castle., in the jungle., in the bathtub. Difficulty level differences '1998 version' *'Level 1': There are three columns for a total of fifteen pictures. *'Level 2': There are four columns for a total of twenty pictures. *'Level 3': There are five columns for a total of twenty-five pictures. Digital manual description '1994 version' Building sentences From the classroom, click on the chalkboard to build sentences. This activity teaches sentence structure and also tests oral comprehension and memory skills. There are two ways to use this activity. If you click on Mr. Hopsalot he will read a sentence to you. Begin at the left of the chalkboard by matching the proper noun which began Mr. Hopsalot's sentence. Click on the object if you think it is correct. If you need help, click on Mr. Hopsalot again. Do this for the verb, the adjective, and the prepositional phrase in each column (from left to right on the chalkboard). When you have assembled the sentence, Mr. Hopsalot will repeat it and present an award animation. Another way to play with this activity is to create your own sentences by clicking on one picture from each column. Click on the speaker icon on the right of the chalkboard to hear the sentences read aloud to you. '1998 version' 'Object' There's something special about Hopsalot's Chalkboard. With his special chalk, you can make lots of silly sentences! Help Hopsalot build a sentence. *Click on Mr. Hopsalot and listen carefully to a sentence. *Click on the symbols on the board to build the sentence. *To select another sentence, click on Hopsalot again! *Complete 4 sentences to win a star. 'Build your own sentence.' *Click on the symbols in any order to make your own sentence. *Then, click on the speaker to hear Hopsalot read your sentence to you! You won't earn any stars this way, but it sure is fun. 'Levels' Level 1 - sentences are composed of Subject, Verb, and Object. Level 2 - sentences include Adjectives. Level 3 - sentences include Adjectives and a prepositional phrase. Educational Benefits Your child will practice building sentences, listening skills, and memory skills. Gallery 1994 version K94 chalkboard reward.png|Victory screen featuring somersaulting stick figure Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) Category:Activities Category:Comprehension Category:Activities that teach comprehension Category:Hopsalot